RP-Spielhilfe Miraluka
Diese RP-Spielhilfe stammt von Angram von der Gilde Schattenbund Aurora. Das Original befindet sich hier. Es wird gebeten, keine inhaltlichen Änderungen vorzunehmen. right|Männlicher Miraluka Einführende Worte: Sinn und Zweck einer RP-Spielhilfe Der ein oder andere Leser wird sich jetzt sicherlich fragen, wozu er denn eine Miraluka-Spielhilfe fürs Rollenspiel benötigt. Die Frage kann schnell mit einem kleinen Beispiel aus dem RL beantwortet werden. Versuche einmal authentisch einen Inder, Peruaner oder Aborigine nachzuahmen. Es geht nicht. Das Wissen dazu mag zwar grundlegend vorhanden sein, aber die ganzen Feinheiten, die Gesamtheit der jeweiligen Kultur usw., diese Informationen fehlen einfach. Ebenso wenig kann ein Spieler, unabhängig davon ob er ein erfahrener oder unerfahrener Rollenspieler ist, ohne genauere Informationen ein Individuum der Miraluka authentisch mimen. Den Charakter wie einen Menschen, nur etwas anders und eigenartig, zu spielen, reicht bei weitem nicht aus und ist gelinde gesagt der faule und wenig ansprechendste Weg den man einschlagen kann. Leider kommt dies sehr oft vor und im Sammelsurium der Star Wars Spezies treffen wir auf sehr viele unterschiedliche Arten, aber im gespielten Gesamtauftreten unterschieden sie sich nur selten. Das ist außerordentlich schade, denn gerade wegen dem Umstand der Andersartigkeit wählen viele Spieler eine nicht-menschliche Spezies. Dann sollte dies aber auch so authentisch und konsequent wie möglich ausgespielt werden. Diese Spielhilfe beinhaltet Informationen die das Ausspielen eines Miraluka-Charakters unterstützen. Denn Miraluka sind nicht nur humanoide Lebewesen ohne Augen! Nein, sie sind viel viel mehr! Viel Spaß mit dieser RP-Spielhilfe zu den Miraluka. Hintergrundwissen: Alpheridies, der Heimatplanet der Miraluka: Als ihr ursprünglicher Heimatplanet vor vielen tausend Jahren instabil wurde und im Begriff war zu sterben, besiedelten die Miraluka einen neuen Planeten, Alpheridies (während der Manderon-Periode um 2347 VVC / 6000 BBY), und gründeten wenig später eine Kolonie auf Katarr. *Region: Expansions Region; Abron-System am Rande zum Mid Rim zwischen der Perlemianischen und der Hydianischen Handelsstraße *Vorherrschendes Klima: Kalt *Gravitation: Standard / Normal *Monde: keine *Tageslänge: 21 Standard Stunden *Jahr: 450 lokale Tage *Humanoide, intelligente Arten: 90% Miraluka, 7% Alpheridianer, 3% andere *Regierungsform: Oligarchie; Planet ist in 23 Provinzen unterteilt *Hauptstadt: keine *Haupt Export- / Importgüter: keine Sprachen: Miralukese, Basic Bezeichnungen: Datei:Bezeichnung_miraluka.png Politische Struktur auf Alpheridies: Alpheridies hat keine globale Regierung im eigentlichen Sinne; regionale und lokale Offizielle herrschen, zumeist uneingeschränkt, über die Siedlungen und die vereinzelten Städte. Entscheidungen die allerdings den gesamten Planeten betreffen, werden in einer Ratsversammlung mit den 23 Repräsentanten aller Provinzen getätigt. Alpheridianer: Kategorie: Alien Rasse Die Ureinwohner Alpheridies teilen sich den Planeten mit den Miraluka, die darauf vor unzähligen Generationen emigrierten. Alpheridianer haben eine äußerst komplexe Sozialstruktur, die um eine einzige Königin herum aufgebaut ist. Diese Struktur lässt sich am ehesten mit einem Bienenschwarm vergleichen. Alpheridianer leben weitgehend isoliert und autark von anderen. Die Königin, die das einzige weibliche Exemplar ihrer Art ist, kann weit über 1000 Jahre alt werden. Sie paart sich mit jedem männlichen Alpheridianer, sobald dieser im Alter von etwa 150 Jahren die Geschlechtsreife erreicht. Die Königin lebt in einem Palast tief im großen Ozean auf Alpheridies. Ob Alpheridianer grundsätzlich unter Wasser leben ist ungewiss. Miraluka und Alpheridianer leben in friedlicher Koexistenz nebeneinander. Miraluka: Namensgebung (anhand bekannter Miraluka): Damaya Guru, Embrul Joff, Jerec, Q'Anila, Shoaneb Culu, Visas Marr, Zebron Tadro Physis: Die Physis der Miraluka ist mit der eines Menschen fast identisch. Einzig die fehlenden Augen und die natürliche Fähigkeit mit der Macht zu sehen, unterscheiden Mensch und Miraluka auf dem "ersten Blick". Genetisch von gleichem Ursprung, sind beide Spezies jedoch schon so weit voneinander entfernt, dass Nachkommen von Mensch/Miraluka meist nicht lebensfähig sind, stark beeinträchtigt oder Tod geboren werden. Die bisher einzige Ausnahme bleibt Krynda (Vater Miraluka, Mutter Mensch), die mit funktionierenden Augen und der natürlichen Fähigkeit des Macht-Sehens geboren wurde. Die fehlenden Augen sind auf einen evolutionären Prozess im Laufe vieler tausend Jahre entstanden. Von Generation zu Generation verkümmerten die Augen der Miraluka stärker bis sie schließlich gänzlich ohne Augen geboren werden. Grund für diesen Umstand war und ist die planetarische Lage ihres Heimatplaneten, auf dem kein Tageslicht vorkommt. Die einzige Lichtquelle, ein winziger roter Zwerg, gibt überwiegend im infraroten Spektrum Licht ab. Im gleichen Zeitraum ihrer Evolution entwickelten die Miraluka jedoch die natürliche Fähigkeit mit Hilfe der Macht ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Ob die Entwicklung des Machtsehens von einer ursprünglich bereits hohen Machtsensitivität ausging, oder diese sich über die Jahrtausende mit der Machtsicht verstärkte, kann nicht eindeutig geklärt werden. Beide Fälle sind möglich, jedoch keiner eindeutig belegt. Heute jedoch sind die Miraluka eine der machtsensitivsten Spezies der Galaxie. Die natürliche, angeborene Fähigkeit mit der Macht zu Sehen: thumb|130px|Visas Marr Ein Miraluka kann mithilfe der Macht sehen. Diese Fähigkeit ist angeboren. Sie können Lebewesen oder Leben jeglicher Art sehen und erkennen, Lesen und Schreiben und finden sich in der Welt der Normal-Sehenden bestens und ohne Einschränkungen zurecht. Ihre Wahrnehmung wird nicht durch Witterung oder Dunkelheit getrübt. Einzig die Ysalamiri, salamanderartige Tiere vom Planeten Mykr, sind in der Lage, sich vor der Macht zu verbergen, bzw. um sich herum die Macht zu verdrängen. Dieses Lebewesen, sowie alle Fähigkeiten sich vor der Macht zu verbergen, kann von einem Miraluka nicht gesehen werden. Persönlichkeit und Verhalten: Miraluka sind zumeist zuvorkommend, freundlich, vorsichtig und überlegt. Sie haben wenig Interesse an persönlichen Gewinn oder Ruhm. Manche von ihnen verspüren jedoch den starken Wunsch, ihren eigenen, ganz individuellen Weg zu gehen, vor allem die die einen starken Zugang zur Macht besitzen. Miraluka sind sich, ihren Verpflichtungen und anderen äußerst treu. Haben sie erst einmal einen Weg gewählt, bleiben sie an diesem auch dran. Miraluka leben seit Jahrtausenden abgeschieden und nur wenige zieht es in die Galaxie. Die Zahl derer, die fernab von Alpheridies lebt, ist sehr gering und meist sind es nur Einzelne. Größere Siedlungen oder gar Kolonien gibt es, seit der Zerstörung von Katarr, nicht. Viele von denen die ihre Heimat verlassen, schließen sich dem Jedi-Orden an. Die Integration der Miraluka in den Jedi-Orden verläuft meist sehr gut, da die Miraluka-Lebensweise sich in weiten Teilen mit den Ordenstraditionen der Jedi deckt. Miraluka bezeichnen sich gegenseitig als "Brüder" und sehen sich als Teil einer "großen Familie" an. Sie erkennen zwei Götter, Ashla (helle Seite der Macht) und Bogan (dunkel Seite der Macht) an. Überraschenderweise glauben sie nicht an Gut oder Böse, sondern akzeptieren beides. Ebenso verhält es sich mit dem Leben und dem Tod, die gleichermaßen akzeptiert werden. Ihre generelle Einstellung zur Macht und zum Leben in der Galaxie widerspricht den Lehren der Sith ungemein. Aus diesem Grunde pflegen Miraluka sehr intensive Beziehungen zu den Jedi und bekämpfen die dunkle Seite und die Sith mit allen Mitteln. Aber wie bei allen machtbegabten Wesen ist der Weg zur dunklen Seite auch für die Miraluka offen und eine stete Gefahr (siehe Jarec). In der Öffentlichkeit verdecken Miraluka ihre verkümmerten Augenhöhlen mit einem Band, Schleier oder Visor. Nur in einem sehr privaten und intimen Umfeld legen sie ihren Kopfschmuck ab. In der Anwesenheit von Nicht-Miraluka würde ein Miraluka allerdings niemals seine Augenhöhlen offenlegen. Die Miraluka und die Jedi: Es ist schon sehr ungewöhnlich, dass eine ganze Spezies machtsensitiv ist. Dies bedeutet allerdings keinesfalls, dass alle Miraluka gleichermaßen "begabt" sind. Auch unter ihnen schwankt die Konzentration der Midichlorianer teils erheblich und dementsprechend können auch nicht alle Miraluka beispielsweise Jedi werden, auch wenn sie es wollten. Auch wenn Miraluka seit jeher praktisch in Isolation gelebt haben, pflegten sie aufgrund ihrer Machtempfänglichkeit immer wieder Beziehungen zu den Jedi und nicht wenige Miraluka haben sich sogar dem Orden angeschlossen. Diese Beziehungen wurden intensiver, nachdem der Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus die Miraluka-Kolonie auf Katarr zerstörte und alles Leben darauf beendet wurde. Die einzige Überlebende dieses Angriffs - eine Miraluka namens Visas Marr - soll zusammen mit der Jedi-Verbannten gereist sein und später geholfen haben, den Jedi-Orden wieder aufzubauen. Alpheridies ist zwar schon immer ein unabhängiges System gewesen, was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass sie die Sache der Republik nicht unterstützen. Sehr viele Miraluka haben sich gerade während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges der Sache der Republik angeschlossen. Diejenigen, die dem Jedi-Orden beitraten, waren starke Machtanwender und außergewöhnliche Kampfkünstler. Einige Jedi-Meister vermuten, dass die Miraluka deshalb so fähige Lichtschwertkämpfer sind, da sie der Macht und nicht ihren Augen vertrauen. Unabhängig davon, wo und wie sie dem Orden dienen, ist die Zahl der Miraluka-Jedi stark gestiegen. Die Miraluka die aufgrund mangelnder Eignung nicht zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden, schließen sich oftmals dennoch dem Orden an und dienen in einem der angegliederten Corps. Die Luka Sene, der Machtorden der Miraluka: Deutlich mehr als andere Spezies vertrauen die Miraluka der Macht. Sicherlich ist dies vor allem auf den Umstand zurückzuführen, dass sie - um zu Sehen - von eben jener Macht abhängen. Die Miraluka selbst erachten dies aber als vollkommen normal und dementsprechend lehnen sie auch die fälschliche Bezeichnung „Seher“ oder „Mystiker“, die meist von Unwissenden verwendet werden, auch ab. Es gibt unter den Miraluka zwar Seher, dies trifft aber nur auf wenige zu. Diejenigen Miraluka, die eine besondere – über das normale miralukesische Maß hinaus - Begabung im Umgang mit der Macht zeigen, werden von Lehrmeistern und den geistigen Führern dazu angehalten, sich den Luka Sene anzuschließen, um so gefördert und ausgebildet zu werden. Die Luka Sene ist eine formale Organisation, die mit Meditations- und Ausbildungsstätten in den meisten Städten auf Alpheridies zugegen ist. Sie konzentrieren sich vor allem auf die Entwicklung und Ausbildung der Kräfte ihrer Mitglieder. Die Luka Sene werden in einem akademischen, ordensähnlichen Umfeld ausgebildet. Die Luka Sene sind ein fester Bestandteil der Miraluka-Kultur. Die mystischen Aspekte der Macht sind, vor allem angesichts der doch traditionelleren Lebens- und Sichtweise der Miraluka (z.B. Ashla/Bogan statt helle und dunkle Seite) Bestandteil der Ausbildung. Diese werden von den meisten Mitgliedern aber ohnehin als Grundlage für die weitere praktische Anwendung der Macht-Kräfte betrachtet. Nicht-Miraluka sehen in den Luka Sene zumeist eine Art Orden oder Universität für Machtsensitive. Ein Ort an dem Unterricht, Ausbildung und Erziehung stattfindet, aber ohne die feste und starre Traditionen, die das persönliche Leben der Mitglieder beherrscht, gemessen am Grad der Traditionen der Jedi, Sith oder anderen. Die Luka Sene sind auf keinen Fall als eine Art Jedi-Orden zu sehen, die Ausbildung im Lichtschwertkampf als ganz deutliches Beispiel, findet nicht statt. Ein Luka Sene beteiligt sich in allen Bereichen der Gesellschaft und ist entsprechend integriert. Die meisten Luka Sene haben auch nur eine geringe Machtsensitivität. Sie nutzen sie um ihr eigenes Leben, ihre Karriere oder ihren Stand in der Miraluka Gesellschaft zu verbessern. Die begabteren Machtanwender unter ihnen werden oftmals Meister oder Mentoren innerhalb der Luka Sene und bilden den Nachwuchs aus. Es ist zwar ungewöhnlich, dass man ein Mitglied der Luka Sene fernab der Heimatwelt begegnet, allerdings zieht es manche von Zeit zu Zeit in die Galaxis. Geschieht dies, liegen aber wichtige Umstände zugrunde. Der Kontakt zum Jedi-Orden, gemeinsame Reisen mit den Jedi oder auch der eher ungewöhnlichere Fall, dass eine Miraluka-Familie die nicht auf Alpheridies lebt, ihr vermeintlich machtsensitives Kind prüfen lassen und zur Ausbildung geben möchte, könnten solche Gründe sein. Die Luka Sene haben Leit- und Richtlinien für alle Miraluka aufgestellt, um nicht der dunklen Seite zum Opfer zu fallen und sie davor zu schützen. Da sie kulturell wie spirituell fest in der Miraluka-Gesellschaft integriert sind, werden diese Leitlinien auch von allen akzeptiert. Wie kaum eine andere Spezies erfuhren Miraluka am eigenen Leib, welche Gefahren die dunkle Seite birgt. Selten, aber dennoch vorhanden, gibt es Miraluka, die ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten gegen die Werte ihrer Art, der Luka Sene und gegen das Wesen ihrer Art selbst einsetzen. Oftmals zeigt sich dies dann in einer aggressiveren und deutlich praxisbezogeneren Anwendung von Gewalt. Wird ein Miraluka verdächtigt, auf dem Pfad der dunklen Seite zu wandeln, entsenden die Luka Sene eines ihrer Suchteams, die Sene Seeker, um den Betreffenden zu finden und ihn wieder auf den rechten Kurs zurückzubringen. Erweist sich diese Bekehrung aber als aussichtslos, werden meist drastischere Mittel gewählt. Das stets mitreisende Sicherheitspersonal der Sene Seekers wird dann entsprechend aktiv und versucht den der dunklen Seite verfallenen Miraluka festzunehmen. Als letztes Mittel schrecken sie nicht davor zurück, den Betreffenden zu töten. Darin zeigt sich erneut ihre Einstellung zu dieser Seite der Macht. Abschließendes: Das letzte Wort An dieser Stelle möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit erhebe. Für diesen RP-Leitfaden wurden alle verwertbaren Informationen der Printpublikationen als Quelle verwendet, erst dann die Onlinequellen, da diese fast ausschließlich auf der Printquelle basieren und nur wenig neues hinzukam. Dieser Leitfaden darf jederzeit unter Angabe der Ursprungsquelle kopiert und auf anderen Webseiten und Foren veröffentlicht werden. Allerdings weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass der Guide weder verändert noch gekürzt dargestellt werden darf. Dies schließt diese Zeilen sowie den Copyright-Hinweis mit ein. Quellen: *Publikation: "The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force" *Publikation: SW Roleplaying Game - Knights of the Old Republic - "Campaign Guide" *Online: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *Online: http://www.swtor.com *Angrams Brain ^^ Diese RP-Spielhilfe wurde von Angram erstellt. eMail: info@schattenbund-aurora.de Webseite: www.schattenbund-aurora.de Stand: 01.09.2011 Angram 18:01, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) FAQ: Wie werden Miraluka zu Jedi? Frage: Werden Miraluka in ihrem Machtorden ausgebildet und können dann einfach wechseln oder werden gezielt Kinder zu den Jedi geschickt? Wie kommt ein Miraluka zu den Jedi? Sind die bereits von den Luka Sene"ausgebildet" und starten dann gleich als Ritter oder bekommt er einen Crashkurs zum Jedi? Antwort: Die meisten Eltern werden ihre Kinder bevorzugt zu den Luka Sene geben. Dies hat mehrere Gründe, die entscheidenden wären wohl, dass die Luka Sene nun mal der Machtorden der Miraluka sind und sich ihre Stellung in der miralukesischen Gesellschaft für ihren Sprößling, aber auch für sie selbst, verbessert. Auch wenn jeder Miraluka machtsensitiv ist, bedeutet es nicht, dass alle Miraluka auch das Potential haben, ein Jedi zu werden. Die machtsensitiveren Miraluka werden demnach nicht automatisch zum Orden geschickt, vielmehr gehe ich davon aus, dass alle erstmal bei den Luka Sene verbleiben. Da die Miraluka traditionell ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zum Orden der Jedi pflegen, kann man durchaus davon ausgehen, dass einer Bitte des Jedi-Ordens auf Übersendung eines besonders machtsensitiven Kindes, in der Regel stattgegeben wird - sofern die Eltern dem zustimmen. Abgesehen davon gilt auch für Miraluka der ganz normale Weg über den Padawan zum Jedi. Eine bevorzugte Behandlung für diejenigen, die bereits durch die Luka Sene eine grundlegende Ausbildung erhalten haben, gibt es nicht. Die Luka Sene legen den Ausbildungsschwerpunkt der Machfähigkeiten auf die "sense abilities". Das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten reichen bei weitem nicht aus, um ein vollwertiger Jedi zu sein. Lebensweise im Orden, Lehren und Philosophie der Jedi, das Verständnis des Jedi-Kodex, andere Machtfähigkeiten oder der essentiell wichtige Lichtschwertkampf fehlen zum Beispiel. Miraluka ohne verdeckte Augenhöhlen? Frage: Würden Miraluka gänzlich ohne ihre Augenbinden, Schleier in der Öffentlichkeit anzutreffen sein? Zeitweise oder permanent? Kann man die Augenschleier mit dem religiös begründeten Kopftuch-Tragen vergleichen? Antwort: Wohl kaum. Sieht man einmal vom Aspekt des schön verzierten Schmuckschleiers ab, so ist das Verdecken der leeren Augenhöhlen eine tief in der miralukesischen Kultur verankerte Notwendigkeit. Wie in der Spielhilfe bereits beschrieben, legen Miraluka ihren Schleier nur in einem sehr privaten und intimen Umfeld - niemals jedoch in der Öffentlichkeit oder gegenüber Nicht-Miraluka - ab. Ein Vergleich mit dem Tragen von religiösen Schleiern oder Kopftüchern ist da auch unpassend, da dies meist auf Grundlage persönlicher, religiöser Überzeugungen stattfindet. Ebenso ist der Grad der Intimität in diesem Beispiel nicht im Ansatz vergleichbar. Das Entblößen der leeren Augenhöhlen ist ein Akt höchster Intimität. Es hat zwar nichts mit den geschlechtsspezifischen Merkmalen des Menschen zu tun, kann damit aber am ehesten verglichen werden. Kein Mensch (normaler Mensch, Industrieland - kein Naurvolk oder dergl.) würde in der Öffentlichkeit ständig mit offener Hose und heraushängendem Schniedel herumlaufen. Dies wäre einfach zu intim, doch es würde im Ansatz das bedeuten, was für Miraluka das Zeigen der leeren Augenhöhlen bedeuten würde. Kategorie:Miraluka Kategorie:RP-Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Guides